Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set, a recording device, and a method of recording an image on a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers utilizing inkjet recording methods are appealing and rapidly diffusing because of its advantages such as size, cost-effectiveness, and easy colorization. In addition, high performance production of ink recorded matters with high quality has been demanded. To meet this demand, ink for use in inkjet recording methods is required to satisfy various requisites.
For inkjet recording, dye ink is typically used. However, such dye ink is not weatherproof or its image density is not sufficient. Accordingly, pigment ink is now widely used to solve such problems. However, pigment ink has its own drawback such that when pigment ink is dried inside a printer, in particular, a head, drying of the pigment ink is accelerated so that the pigment ink is thickened and aggregated, causing clogging in nozzles.
In addition, since pigment ink stays on the surface of paper, the image density is high but abrasion resistance is not sufficient. In particular, in the case of paper such as coated paper tends not to absorb ink in comparison with plain paper, pigment particles in ink stay on the surface of paper. This leads to deterioration of drying property and abrasion resistance.
In addition, printers using a line head starts diffusing in terms of printing speed and productivity of printed matters. Such printers are required to improve reliability, which is maintenance and drying property, in comparison with typical printers. Also, ink is required to contribute to improvement of performance.
In particular, when images are formed by two or more color inks, a large amount of ink is required to obtain a desired color in some occasions. In such a case, bleeding is a large issue.
As the ink, ink sets including at least one of 3-ethyl-3-hydroxydimethyloxetane, N,N-dimethyl-β-methoxy propionamide, and N,N-dimethyl-β-buthoxy propionamide as water-soluble solvent have been proposed.
Good coloring is obtained using typical ink but bleeding in regarding coated paper not suitable for inkjet is not prevented.